Los Dos Lados de la Moneda
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Los pensamientos de Mello y Near durante la escena en la oficina de Roger. Twoshot.
1. Lado 1: Mello

**LOS DOS LADOS DE LA MONEDA**

**  
****LADO UNO: MELLO**

-¿Qué sucede, Roger?- dijo Mello de pronto.

Mello se encontraba fastidiado. Ese día Near le había vuelto a ganar en sus clases, y para colmo también fue llamado a la oficina de Roger junto con él. El constante sonido del rompecabezas lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar, y el anciano no se decidía por decirle que rayos estaba ocurriendo.

-L ha muerto- dijo Roger sin más preámbulo.

Mello se quedó helado. ¿L, muerto? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? L era el mejor detective del mundo. Muy pocas personas conocían su nombre y habían visto su rostro, y Mello estaba seguro que no había manera de que fuera descubierto. Su ídolo estaba muerto. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

-¿Muerto?- dijo Mello- ¿cómo murió? ¿Kira lo ha asesinado?-

"Sí, eso debió ser", pensó Mello. De otra manera, no había manera de que L hubiera muerto. Era un hombre joven, después de todo. Y él mismo había visto una copia del video cuando L retó a Kira, el asesino de masas, en el cual asesinó sin más al criminal Lind L. Taylor, creyendo que se trataba del detective. Ese día comenzó la batalla de L contra Kira. ¿Podía ser posible que L hubiera perdido?

-Es posible- dijo Roger.

Mello no pudo contenerse. Sentía como si tuviera una herida profunda en su corazón. ¿L asesinado por Kira? ¿Cómo lo logró? Sabía que L era en extremo cauteloso en esconder su identidad. Ni siquiera ellos, los niños del Wammy's House, conocían su nombre o su origen. Tomó a Roger por la solapa de su camisa.

-L estaba investigando a Kira y prometió llevarlo a la cámara de ejecuciones- dijo Mello en todo desesperado- ¿quieres decir que fue asesinado en el proceso?-

-¡Mello!- exclamó Roger.

Mello sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. ¿L muerto? No quería que fuera así. Aquel hombre a quien había admirado... Le daba rabia, más rabia de la que le daba cada vez que Near lo superaba en alguna cosa. Igual que el día de la muerte de sus padres. Mihael Kheel, Mello, había perdido a su hermano mayor, a un padre, por segunda vez en su vida. Aún estaba sosteniendo con firmeza la solapa del traje de Roger cuando escuchó el ruido del constante caer de las piezas del rompecabezas de Near. Cuando se volvió, Mello se dio cuenta de que el albino había volteado su juguete, haciendo que las piezas cayeras esparcidas por todo el suelo. 

-Si no puedes ganar el juego- dijo Near, dejando el molde en el suelo y comenzando a armar el rompecabezas de nueva cuenta- si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas, no eres más que un perdedor...-

Mello miró a Near, comprendiendo lo que él decía. Sintió rabia por un momento de que su compañero llamara perdedor a L, pero en el fondo tenía razón. L había muerto por no haber podido resolver el acertijo. No. Él, Mello, tenía que resolverlo y llevar a Kira a la cámara de ejecución. Pero había algo que Mello tenía que saber primero.

-Roger- Near escuchó decir a Mello de nuevo- entre Near y yo, ¿a quién escogió L?-

Aquella competencia era la más importante para Mello. Su vida giraba en torno de convertirse en el sucesor legítimo de L y, últimamente, ganarle a Near para demostrarle a todo el mundo que él era el que más merecía serlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio un rato, excepto por el sonido constante de las piezas del rompecabezas de Near, que ya habían comenzado a desesperar a Mello, sobre todo porque Roger tardaba mucho en responder.

-Dado que fue asesinado por Kira- dijo Roger- no pudo escoger...-

"L fue asesinado por Kira", pensó Mello. Su ídolo, su modelo a seguir. Pero L no pudo escoger. ¿Quién, entonces, declararía al ganador de la batalla que Mello llevaba tantos años peleando contra Near por el puesto de L? ¿Qué es lo que haría Roger al respecto? ¿Decidir él, aún arriesgándose a que sea en contra de los deseos de L? No, fuera quien fuera, si es que Mello era declarado ganador, la victoria no sería igual. No se la otorgaría L. Aún así, era importante, pues para atrapar a Kira y vengar a L, Mello necesitaba los recursos y la influencia de L.

-Mello, Near- continuó Roger- ¿qué les parecería... trabajar juntos?-

Mello se quedó helado y chistó por la pura mención. ¿Trabajar junto con Near? ¿En qué estaba pensando Roger? Parecía que, después de todo, la edad ya estaba comenzando a pesarle.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Near casi de inmediato, aunque sin apartar su vista del rompecabezas ni suspender su actividad.

Mello no respondió. No podía. Sentía su garganta trabada por la sorpresa y la rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser esa la decisión de Roger? Si se suponía que uno de los dos, uno solo, ganaría el nombre y la influencia de L, no los dos, jamás los dos. Sea de quien fuere la victoria, para Mello ya tenía un sabor amargo. ¿Compartirlo con Near? Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Y después de todo su esfuerzo, Mello no lo iba a permitir.

-Eso no va a ser posible, Roger- dijo Mello- sabes que yo no me llevo bien con Near. Siempre he sido un segundón, no importa que tanto me esfuerce-

Roger no respondió, y Mello comenzó a desesperar. Roger ya lo sabía y no había dicho nada. ¿Acaso L había escogido a Near y Roger no quería decirlo? No lo creía así. Si fuera ese el caso, Roger solo hubiera mandado llamar al albino.

Pero, ¿de qué servía convertirse en sucesor de L junto con Near? Había perdido de todos modos, y de nuevo se convertiría en un segundón, al lado de Near. Y Mello no podía permitir eso. No, eso jamás. Antes renunciar y atrapar a Kira por su parte, sin ayuda de nadie, y al final, mostrárselo a Near, a Roger, al mundo.

-Está bien, Roger- dijo Mello- Near será el heredero de L. Near es muy diferente que yo, resuelve el rompecabezas sin mostrar emoción...-

Mello siempre pensó que había algo malo en Near. Nunca demostraba emoción alguna, y eso a veces lo hacía rabiar. Ahora Mello había renunciado a la sucesión de L, y solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. 

-Me largo- continuó Mello- también de esta institución-

-¡Mello!- exclamó Roger.

Pobre Roger, pero aquello era necesario. Mello se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, su rostro como roca. Pasó al lado de Near, quien miraba su rompecabezas recién terminado de armar, sin expresión en su rostro tampoco. 

-Dentro de nada cumpliré los quince años- dijo Mello, dirigiéndose a la puerta- seguiré adelante a mi estilo... a mi propio estilo-

Y Mello cerró la puerta. Aquellas últimas palabras fueron un reto y una advertencia hacia Near. Él llegaría primero a Kira y lo arrestaría. 

Aquella noche, Mello juntó todas sus pertenencias, las echó al hombro y salió del orfanato Wammy's House, que había sido su hogar por muchos años. Al volverse unos segundos, notó que había un par de ojos grises mirándolo alejarse desde una de las ventanas del edificio. Mello le dio la espalda y se alejó del orfanato, internándose en la oscuridad y perdiéndose de vista.

¿Quién llegaría primero a la meta? ¿El emocional Mello o el reflexivo Near? Esto es una carrera...

-Mello- dijo una voz detrás del rubio- ¿estás seguro de que esta es la mejor manera?-

-Es la única manera, Matt- dijo Mello sin detenerse- vámonos-

Mientras Mello se alejaba con Matt del Wammy's House, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al recordar a L.

-Kira, tu batalla contra L aún no terminará, mientras yo siga con vida- dijo Mello para sí mismo- porque después de todo, la justicia prevalecerá...-

**FIN DEL LADO UNO**


	2. Lado 2: Near

**LOS DOS LADOS DE LA MONEDA**

**  
****LADO DOS: NEAR**

-¿Qué sucede, Roger?- dijo Mello de pronto.

Near no se movió, siguió completando el rompecabezas con la misma pasividad de siempre y con fingida indiferencia, pues escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-L ha muerto- dijo Roger sin más preámbulo.

Near sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Por un instante, dejó de armar su rompecabezas, apretando las piezas faltantes en su mano izquierda. Su pequeño cuerpo fue sacudido por un repentino escalofrío, imperceptible para Roger o Mello. Fue cuando Mello hizo la pregunta que él estaba formulando en su mente.

-¿Muerto?- dijo Mello- ¿cómo murió? ¿Kira lo ha asesinado?-

Near no hizo ningún ruido, salvo el sonido de las piezas de su rompecabezas, pues ya lo había reanudado.

Near lo recordaba perfectamente. L se había despedido de ellos varios meses antes para perseguir a Kira, el asesino de criminales. Había visto con Mello el video del reto que L lanzó a Kira desde hacía tiempo, en el que un criminal que se había hecho pasar por L fue asesinado por Kira, y había seguido con atención todas las noticias relacionadas con el caso. Ese día comenzó la batalla de L contra Kira. ¿Podía ser posible que L hubiera perdido?

-Es posible- dijo Roger.

"Eso sería lo más lógico", pensó Near, mientras seguía añadiendo piezas al rompecabezas. Kira había asesinado a L en el proceso de la investigación. L se había arriesgado, lo había retado y había perdido.

-L estaba investigando a Kira y prometió llevarlo a la cámara de ejecuciones- Near escuchó decir a Mello- ¿quieres decir que fue asesinado en el proceso?-

-¡Mello!- exclamó Roger.

Near sentía que su corazón, igual que el de Mello, estaba a punto de estallar, aunque no lo manifestara externamente. L, su ídolo, su objetivo y su modelo a seguir, estaba muerto, y había sido asesinado por el asesino en serie al que estaba investigando. El tranquilo e inexpresivo Nate River, Near, sintió un extraño vuelco, una serie de molestos latidos en su corazón. Sin pensarlo, tomó el rompecabezas y lo volteó, dejando que las piezas se desarticularan unas de otras y cayeran al suelo.

Mello, por su parte, soltó a Roger y fijó su atención en el albino.

-Si no puedes ganar el juego- dijo Near, dejando el molde en el suelo y comenzando a armar el rompecabezas de nueva cuenta- si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas, no eres más que un perdedor...-

Near lo recordaba perfectamente. L se lo había dicho tiempo atrás, sin saber que algún día él mismo se convertiría en el perdedor que no pudo resolver el acertijo. Y de ahora en delante, ¿qué pasaría? Near no estaba seguro.

-Roger- Near escuchó decir a Mello de nuevo- entre Near y yo, ¿a quién escogió L?-

Near sonrió amargamente para sus adentros. Desde su llegada a Wammy's House, Near se había visto envuelto en una competencia contra los otros niños, todos luchando por llegar a ser algún día herederos y dignos sucesores de L. A Near no se le dificultaba nada ser el mejor. No tenía siquiera que esforzarse. Y eso le había ganado una eterna enemistad de parte de Mello.

A veces, casi deseaba ser adoptado y vivir una vida normal, tener amigos y no ser considerado el introvertido que siempre salía primero en todo. Muchas veces quiso que L escogiera a Mello para vivir tranquilamente el resto de su vida. Tal vez sería lo mejor.

-Dado que fue asesinado por Kira- dijo Roger- no pudo escoger...-

"L fue asesinado por Kira", pensó Near. Su ídolo, su modelo a seguir. El chico que era casi como su hermano mayor había sido asesinado. Near comenzó a colocar las piezas del rompecabezas con mayor velocidad. No iba a permitir que Kira se saliera con la suya después de haber destruido a semejante persona.

-Mello, Near- continuó Roger- ¿qué les parecería... trabajar juntos?-

"¿Trabajar juntos?" pensó Near. ¡Si era lo que L le había dicho una vez!

En una de sus tantas peleas con Mello, Near le había contado a L que quería ser amigo de su rival. Y L le había dicho que era su deseo que ambos niños fueran sus sucesores, no solamente uno de los dos. Les había dicho que juntos incluso podían superarlo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Near con toda sinceridad, aunque sin apartar su vista del rompecabezas. Con la ayuda de Mello, los dos podían llegar a Kira mucho más rápido de lo que llegaría uno solo.

Near no escuchó más que el silencio de Mello, y en su corazón lo comprendió. Mello no aceptaría trabajar con él. La vida de Mello giraba alrededor de ganarle a Near, y colaborar con él estaba fuera de discusión. El albino esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Mello.

-Eso no va a ser posible, Roger- dijo Mello- sabes que yo no me llevo bien con Near. Siempre he sido un segundón, no importa que tanto me esfuerce-

Near suspiró, aunque su suspiro fue inaudible para los otros dos presentes. Era cierto que Mello se había esforzado, mientras que Near no había tenido que hacer esfuerzo alguno para ser el mejor y superarlo fácilmente.

"Pobre Mello", había pensado Near.

-Está bien, Roger- dijo Mello- Near será el heredero de L. Near es muy diferente que yo, resuelve el rompecabezas sin mostrar emoción...-

Near pensó que aquello era cierto. No solía mostrar emoción, pero eso no quería decir que no las tuviera. Sentía odio y amor, miedo y valentía, ansiedad y tranquilidad. No era bueno externando esas emociones, pero eso no quería decir que no las sintiera.

-Me largo- continuó Mello- también de esta institución-

-¡Mello!- exclamó Roger.

Near sintió un vuelco en su corazón, causado por la sorpresa de lo que había escuchado. Como se encontraba con la mirada baja, ni Roger ni el rubio habían alcanzado a ver su expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que Mello decía?¿Dejar la institución? ¿Acaso era posible que Mello se hubiera olvidado de L, de su misión y de su formación? ¿Había renunciado por fin a ser el mejor y a ganarle a Near? No lo creía.

-Dentro de nada cumpliré los quince años- dijo Mello, dirigiéndose a la puerta- seguiré adelante a mi estilo... a mi propio estilo-

Near frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo salir. Aquello había sido un reto, una carrera. Mello no se había rendido, y Near sabía que también iría por Kira.

Aquella noche, antes de dormir, Near se asomó por la ventana. Alcanzó a ver, bajo la luz de los faroles, la silueta de su antiguo compañero y rival del Wammy's House alejándose lentamente del orfanato, sin más que una bolsa con ropa en la espalda. Near apoyó sus blancas manos sobre el cristal mientras que Mello desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Una triste lluvia comenzó a caer, haciendo que el albino perdiera por completo de vista al rubio.

¿Quién llegaría primero a la meta? ¿El emocional Mello o el reflexivo Near? Esto es una carrera... 

-¿Near?- dijo una voz femenina desde su puerta- ¿aún no te vas a dormir?-

-Sí, ya voy, Linda- dijo Near- buenas noches-

Mientras que Near se metía a la cama en silencio, sus ojos tuvieron una repentina expresión de tristeza al recordar a L.

-Kira, tu batalla contra L aún no terminará mientras yo siga con vida- dijo Near para sí mismo- porque después de todo, la justicia prevalecerá...-

**FIN DEL LADO DOS**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
